1. Field of the Invention
This invention is concerned with certain phenoxybenzoic acid salts and their use as herbicides.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been proposed to use as herbicides 2-methoxybenzoic acids (U.S. Pat. No. 3,013,054) and 4-phenoxy-benzoic acids (French Pat. No. 1,502,538). It is the discovery of this invention, however, that benzoic acids having a phenoxy substituent in the 5-position are very effective herbicides. U.S. Pat. No. 3,475,427 discloses a position isomer of the acids disclosed herein. This isomeric acid and its salts are ineffective as herbicides.